generatorrexfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Fabrizio Temperini
Fabrizio Temperini, nato a Roma il 20 maggio 1954, è un attore, doppiatore e direttore del doppiaggio italiano. Nella serie animata Generator Rex da la voce a Blanco Domino. Doppiaggio Film cinema *'George Clooney' in "La sottile linea rossa" (Cap. Charles Bosche), "Welcome to Collinwood" (Jerzy), "Good Night, and Good Luck" (Fred Friendly) *'Anthony LaPaglia' in "Mosche da bar" (Rob), "Dice lui, dice lei - Anche questo è amore" (Mark) *'Arnold Vosloo' in "Darkman II - Il ritorno di Durant" e "Darkman III" (Peyton Westlake / Darkman) *'Sean Pertwee' in "Goal! - Il film" e "Vivere un sogno" (Barry Rankin) *'Daniel Day Lewis' in "Il mio piede sinistro" (Christy Brown) *'Stephen Rea' in "La moglie del soldato" (Fergus Hennessy / Jimmy Prescott) *'Will Patton' in "All'improvviso, un maledetto amore" *'Geoffrey Rush' in "Lantana" (John Knox) *'William Hurt' in "Neverwas - La favola che non c'è" (Dott. Peter Reid) *'Dylan Walsh' in "Artic Blu" (Eric Desmond) *'Patrick Swayze' in "Pecos Bill" *'Matthew Modine' in "Transporter: Extreme" (Sig. Billings) *'Steven Seagal' in "Out of Reach" (William Lansing) *'Marc Berman' in "Il viaggio" (Nicolas) *'Aidan Quinn' in "Jonah Hex" (Presidente Gant) *'Kim Coates' in "Xchange" (Stuart Toffler / Fisk 2) *'Vincent Lindon' in "La truffa degli onesti" *'Jeremy Sisto' in "Ingannevole è il cuore più di ogni cosa" (Chester) *'Michael Massee' in "Playing God" (Gage) *'David Thewlis' in "Poeti dall'inferno" (Paul Verlaine) *'James Remar '''in "Inferno a Los Angeles" (Coleman) *'Peter Gerety''' in "In amore niente regole" (Commissario Pete Harpen) *'Faizon Love' in "Wonderland" (Greg Diles) *'Duncan Fraser' in "8 amici da salvare" (Cap. Lovett) *'John Michael Higgins' in "Jiminy Glick in Lalawood" (Andre Devine) *'Michael York' in "Ritorno al passato" *'Timothy Spall' in "Brivido di sangue" (Isp. Healey) *'Mike Dopud '''in "White Noise" (Det. Smits) *'Michael Parks''' in "In viaggio verso il mare" (Vern) *'Scott "Biker Dude" Tucker' in "La regola delle 100 miglia" (Oratore) *'Iggy Pop' in "Cry-Baby" (Zio Belvedere Rickettes) *'Stewart Finlay Mclennan' in "Alamo" (Dott. James Grant) *'Anthony Hopkins' in "Creature grandi e piccole" (Siegfried Farnon) *'Rick Ducommun' in "Jack simpatico genio" (Coach Marlowe) *'James Fitzpatrick' in "Un fantasma per amico" (Tony) *'Whip Hubley' in "Bats - Mostriciattoli" (Dott. John Winslow) *'Adrian Dunbar' in "Riccardo III" (James Tyrell) *'Gilbert Martin' in "Beautiful people" (Jerry) *'William Sadler' in "I racconti della cripta: il cavaliere del male" (Brayker) *'Robert Miano' in "Today You Die" (Bruno) *'Kenneth Craham' in "Gangster n°1" (Tommy) *'Simon Kunz' in "The Bunker" (Ten. Krupp) *'Bruce Abbott' in "Re-Animator 2" (Dan Cain) *'August Zirner' in "Tara Road" (Greg) *'Julian Sands' in "Boxing Helena" *'Jan Vlasàk' in "The Pool - Inizia l'incubo" (Kadankov) *'Jean-Marc Barr' in "Red Siren" (Hugo) *'Olivier Cruveiller' in "Storia di Marie e Julien" (Editore) *'Christophe Rouzaud' in "36, quai des Orfèvres" (Staneck) *'Daniel Russo' in "L'antidoto" (Guillaume Marty) *'François Levantal' in "Dante 01" (Lazzaro) *'Samir Guesmi' in "Uomini senza legge" (Otmani) *'Jorge Perugorria' in "Fragola e cioccolato" *'Arturo Caravajal' in "L'artista" (Bernardo) *'Oleg Kisseliov' in "L'uomo di Talbot" (Jeremiah) *'Michael Nyqvist' in "Breaking Out" (Diego) *'Juanjo Puigcorbé' in "Al limite" (Javier) *'Juan Gea' in "Il cane dell'ortolano" (Federico) *'Timothy Daly' in "Hello Denise" (Frank) *'Søren Pilmark' in "The Kingdom - Il Regno" (Krogshøj) *'Homayon Ershadi' in "Il sapore della ciliegia" (Badii) Film d'animazione (cinema e home-video) *"Maison Ikkoku: last movie" (Voce di Yotsuya) *"Teddy & Annie: i giocattoli dimenticati" (Voce di Teddy) *"Batman - La maschera del fantasma" (Voce di Bruce Wayne / Batman) *"Sei in arresto! - Il film" (Voce di Harekumido) *"Piccoli eroi della foresta" (Voce di Boris Putrosky) *"Il castello errante di Howl" (Voce del re di Ingary - Howl) *"I Simpson - Il film" (Voce del sindaco Quimby) *"Due leoni per un trono" (Voce di Max) *"Il castello nel cielo" (Voce di Duffy) Film Tv e miniserie *'Beau Bridges' in "P.T. Barnum - L'uomo che inventò il circo" (P.T. Barnum) (miniserie TV), ''"Identità perduta", "Lettere per la libertà" *'Randy Quaid''' in "Magiche leggende" (Jack Woods), "Senza scelta" (Allan), "Visioni di morte" (Jeremy) *'Keith Carradine' in "Dead Man's Walk" (Bigfoot Wallace) (miniserie TV), "U.S. Cop: uno sporco affare" (Ag. Dan Wexler) *'Giancarlo Esposito' in "Creatura" (Thomas Peniston) (miniserie TV), "Violenza metropolitana" (Chaz Villanueva) *'Jimmy Smits' in "Tommyknockers - Le creature del buio" (Jim "Gard" Gardner) (miniserie TV) *'Patrick Bergin' in "Ice" (Quinn) (miniserie TV) *'Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu' in "L'affaire Dreyfus" (Henry) (miniserie TV) *'Tim Curry' in "Titanic" (Simon Doonan) *'James Woods' in "The Summer of Ben Tyler" (Temple Rayburn) *'Michael Caine' in "Mandela e De Klerk" (F.W. De Klerk) *'Patrick Duffy' in "Sotto massima protezione" *'Brad Johnson' in "Dopo la gloria" (George Meade) *'Stephen Tobolowsky' in "La vendetta corre sul filo" (Doc) *'Eric Roberts' in "Doctor Who" (Il Maestro) *'Bruce Campbell' in "Tornado" (Jake) *'Stephen Collins '''in "Uno scomodo imprevisto" (Sam) *'Nigel Bennett''' in "Un serial killer a New York" (Joseph Soloff) *'Ted McGinley' in "Volo 323: cronaca di un disastro" (Reese Faulkner) *'Stephen Meadows' in "Senza papà" (Charlie Pick) *'Gregg Henry' in "Soluzione mortale" (Brian O'Grady) *'Michael Biehn' in "Asteroid" (Jack Wallach) *'Brian Howe' in "La chiave del sospetto" (Jim) *'Jonathan Frakes '''in "Angels" (Will) *'Mark Caven''' in "La fuggitiva" (Avery) *'Steven Shenbaum' in "Due gemelle a Londra" (Holmes) *'Chris Cooper' in "Alone" (Gus Jr.) *'Jon Cuthbert' in "Fuga dalla zona 14" (Jeckel) *'Ewan Stewart' in "Dirty War - Strategia del terrore" (John Ives) *'Jonathan Banks' in "Melanie Darrow - Delitto in famiglia" (Arthur Abbot) *'Alex Carter' in "What kind of mother are you?" (Rob) *'Nick Bakay' in "Sabrina: Vacanze romane" (Voce del gatto Salem) *'Manuel Bandera' in "Granada" *'Max Gail' in "Un bambino perso per sempre" *'Ernie Hudson' in "Clover" *'Bernhard Schir' in "Una piuma per Sweetie" (Hugues) *'Guntbert Warns' in "L'ombra dell'angelo" *'Jochen Nickel' in "Baci di ghiaccio" (Weber) *'Tobias Hoesl' in "Moscacieca" *"Sei cuccioli in cerca d'amore" (Ted) Cartoni animati I seguenti personaggi: *Sindaco Joe Quimby (3^ voce) in "I Simpson" *Ben Grimm / La Cosa in "I fantastici quattro" *Jim Rhodes / War Machine (1^ voce) in "Iron Man" *Gen. Woodman in "Evolution - La serie animata" *Rotweiler in "Jim Henson's Dog City" *Raoul in "MegaMan: NT Warrior" *Krocomodo in "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" *Tiberio in "Friends and Heroes" *Norbert in "Angry Beavers" *Lepic in "Pel di Carota" *Black Helmet in "Thumbs" *Adrien in "Tom-Tom e Nanà" *Gustavo in "Pietro e Jumpy" *Preside Codatorta e Lord Darkar in "Winx Club" *Enchiuio in "Shin-Chan" *Andromon, Ethermon in "Digimon 01" *Charles in "Tutti in campo con Lotti" *James Ross / War Machine in "Iron Man" *Ken in "Supercar Gattiger" *Shibuya in "L'invincibile Dendoh" *Vibhisana in "Devichil" *Mojo Jojo in "PPG Z – Superchicche alla riscossa" *Blanco Domino in "Generator Rex" Materiale reperito su www.antoniogenna.net Categoria:Doppiatori Categoria:Mondo Reale